The Knight at the Top of the Tower
by xXDarkRiftXx
Summary: I recently replayed Dark Cloud, and beat the Demon Shaft so I decided to write this. One-shot about the battle between Toan and the Black Knight Pendragon. *Shot'd for not giving good summary*


Crest in hand, Toan walked up to the pedestal on the 99th floor of the Demon Shaft. He took a deep breath and inserted the crest into the slot. The lights on the elevator lit up. The elevator whirred as it lifted Toan up yet another floor. Toan took this short time to regain his strength, going through such a long dungeon, even with a party of six did a number on him. But here he was at the top. The final floor. Toan took another deep breath before pushing open the huge, heavy wooden door. He walked inside the final room. There were columns everywhere, the marble cracked and faded with age. The ceiling was circular, stained glass windows of red, green, blue, and yellow were all over it. As Toan slowly made his way to the center of the room, he began to hear loud thumping noises. The room shook each time, like some great beast was prowling on the rooftop. The thumping continued, getting louder, and louder. Then, with one last thump, the center window shattered with a mighty crash, a knight clad in black armor riding on a massive black saber-toothed tiger falling down through it. The extreme force of the massive beast crashing to the ground knocked Toan down to his back. It might as well have shook the entire tower. The knight stared Toan down, not speaking a single word. Toan stared back at him. This was it. Toan was about to face the legendary Black Knight Pendragon. Toan got up, drawing his Chronicle Sword. The Black Knight saw this, and pointed his giant pike at Toan. The beast lowered its head and charged at Toan, letting out a mighty roar. The beast charged right into toan, throwing back its head as it hit him, throwing Toan behind it. Toan lie there on the ground, marvelling at the thought that the battle had only just started, and he had just taken a huge hit. Toan quickly munched on a peice of cheese from his pouch, and also pulled out that oh-so familiar pink potion. He quickly guzzled it down, recoiling slightly at the strong taste. He knew that this would be his only way to win though, so he shook his head and got up, turning to the Black Knight. Toan readied his sword as the beast charged at him again. Just before the beast struck Toan, he jumped up over it, giving it a long slice along the back as he did. The beast roared in pain. It seemed as if smoke came from its nose when it snorted as it turned back to Toan. The beast glared at him, angrily staring him down. The beast circled the 'arena', trying to get a good angle. When it was behind Toan, it charged again. This time it did not raise its head, throwing Toan forwards. Toan quickly rolled out of the way to avoid getting trampled, and managed to get another swipe in at the beast's side. For this fight, Toan knew he was going to need help for this fight, and called Osmond out of the Atlamillia. Osmond saw that they were facing a powerful foe, and pulled out another Stamina Potion from the pouch. He pulled down his scarf with one hand and drank the potion with the other.  
"Blech, vile stuff, I tell ya…" He said with a groan, tossing the empty bottle aside. He loaded his Supernova, and began shooting lasers at the beast. The beast roared as the shots hit him, and charged, enduring the hits as he rapidly approached Osmond. "Whooooah nelly!" Said Osmond as he quickly flew out of the way, shooting at the beast's backside multiple times as it passed. Then Osmond got an idea, maybe he could shoot the Black Knight off the beast. He began shooting at the Black Knight himself, but he simply knocked the beams away by swiping his lance. Osmond put his Supernova away and pulled out his Star Breaker, loading it and firing rapidly. The Black Knight spun his lance, deflecting all of the bullets as the beast charged again, knocking Osmond to the ground and busting his propeller pack. "Oh man, my propeller!" He said. Toan saw this and swiftly called Osmond back into the Atlamillia, now sending out Ungaga. Like the other two, Ungaga drank the potion, but he didn't complain about the taste, more concerned about fighting the Black Knight. He ran towards him, dragging his Babel's Spear alongside the left side of the beast, giving it a large cut. The beast roared and charged at Ungaga, but Ungaga moved out of the way and ran next to it, doing the same thing again, dragging his spear along the right side. To try and deal some damage to the knight himself, Ungaga threw his spear at him, the spear flying straight to the knight's chest. Suddenly, the beast jumped and turned its head to the side to catch the long side of the spear in its jaws, crushing the steel with ease, snapping the spear in half. Ungaga stepped back, surprised that such a heavy looking beast was capable of such a maneuver. Seeing as Ungaga no longer had a useful weapon, Toan called him back into the Atlamillia and sent Goro out. Goro quickly gulped down a Stamina Potion and grinned widely at the knight.

"Oh yeah, it's time to party!" He said. As the beast charged at Goro, Goro spun around and smashed the beast with his hammer, making it roar in pain. Goro saw that the beast was about to give in, and grinned. The beast snorted, and charged one more time. Goro stepped to the side, and with a mighty swing, his Inferno hammer knocked the beast away, right from under the Black Knight. The beast lay on its side, motionless. Goro laughed. "Stiiiiiiirike!" He said. He then remembered there was still the Black Knight to deal with. He saw him slowly getting up, and hit him square on the head with his hammer. The Black Knight staggered back a bit, but then knocked Goro back with his lance. Goro fell down a ways away on his back. He propped himself up on his hammer, then charged at the Black Knight, ready to swing. Just before Goro started his swing, the Black Knight, jumped behind Goro, causing him to lose his balance and fall Black Knight lifted up his lance, just about to drive the blade into Goro. Toan gasped as he saw this, and quickly traded places with Goro, knowing that he wouldn't be able to dodge in that state. Toan rolled out of the way, causing the Black Knight to stab the ground with his lance, getting it stuck. Toan ran behind him and did a jumping slash at the Black Knight, knocking him forwards, his weight forcing his spear out of the ground as he flew past it. The Black Knight turned to Toan and pulled his spear apart into two separate blades. Toan charged at the Black Knight, but the Black Knight parried the attack, and then tried to swipe at Toan. Toan jumped up and landed on the flat of his blade, much like he did with Goro's hammer so long ago. The Black Knight, however, quickly moved his blade up, tossing Toan into the air and elbowing him away as he came down. Toan groaned as he tried to force himself up. He took out some Premium Chicken and quickly ate it, drinking another Stamina Potion as well. Toan ran towards the Black Knight and jumped high to slash his head, but the Black Knight quickly put his blades together and spun the lance above his head, knocking Toan looked in his there was there is the hilt of a sword and a broken blade. His beloved Chronicle Sword was shattered. Toan quickly rummaged around to look for another weapon. His next strongest sword was the 7th Heaven. He didn't use it much at all, but hey, it's something. Toan began swiping at the Black Knight, but he blocked all of Toan's attacks. Toan just kept swinging, being mindful of the sword's durability and looking for an opening. He stabbed at the Black Knight when he could, but didn't have a good opening to end it. Then it came. The Black Knight reeled back to thrust his spear into Toan. Toan knew it was time to react, otherwise, he would die. Right before the blade hit Toan, he thrust his own blade into the Dark Knight, piercing his armor and pushing it to the hilt into his chest. Toan removed the sword and took a couple steps back. The Black Knight stood there, under the broken window, in the light of the moon. He breathed heavily. Toan stared him down the same way the Black Knight stared at him when he entered the room. The Black Knight fell to his knees and held his head, letting out a loud scream to the heavens as a bright yellow beam of light came shooting from the night sky right into the Black Knight. Everything went white. When Toan's vision returned, he could see a sword floating where the Black Knight was standing.

_The blade forged by the gods…  
The Chronicle2._


End file.
